Draehal
Overview Draehal is a lioness and one of the former Guardians. Basic Information Draehal is a female lioness. Draehal is a dark grey lioness with silver markings and pale blue eyes. Personality Draehal is highly intelligent, cunning, and manipulative---traits she has taken after her mother, Mahiri. However, Draehal is incredibly hotheaded and quick to violence, which can often override her logic. She tends to hold grudges for long amounts of time, and is very vocal about her opinions. She dislikes being told what to do and will go to great lengths to get what she wants. She is elegant yet violent, and was quite cruel when she was younger, constantly craving victory and power. Despite her aggressive nature, she has a soft side she shows to a select few, and is incredibly loyal to those she trusts. To others, she wants to appear stoic and unapproachable, but she is still good-hearted deep down and would die to protect the ones she loves. History Draehal was born to Mahiri---a fearsome lioness known as "The Silver Lioness", who would mercilessly torture and destroy innocent groups and creatures, and had a specific hatred towards hyenas. Draehal was raised to despise hyenas as well, and eventually joined a group of creatures known as the Guardians to fight the Dark and Light Riders. For a while, Draehal was one of the cruelest members, and showed no signs of becoming more merciful as she vowed to destroy the Light Riders, Dark Riders, and hyenas. However, Draehal was exploring one day when she came across a unicorn named Akajalia. She explained she was the leader of the Lajole Kingdom, and had been forced out by a new ruler. Draehal decided to team up with Akajalia to help fight and regain control of the territory. She then became a co-leader, and decided to keep this territory secret from everyone else. This went well for a while, until Draehal discovered some crystals within the territory, and was transported to the Hadiso Pride. Despite some initial distrust, Draehal was now apart of a network of secret territories, and became closer to some of her former enemies. As Draehal became more aloof from the Guardians and would disappear often, and became more hesitant to attack the Dark Riders, the Guardians eventually became more and more suspicious. After an attempt to set her up, Draehal was furious and quit the Guardians, though remained allied with them. Draehal's mother, however, remained distrustful of her. She went behind her back and chose another lion cub, Riki, as the new princess of Bandia Lands. This was the last straw for Draehal, who immediately left to fully join the Light Riders. Relationships Family Kutawala - Grandmother Angaza - Grandfather Tambarare - Grandmother Kanzu - Grandfather Mahiri - Mother Isalo - Father Kusikia - Aunt Nebula - Mate Isloae - Daughter Graisha - Daughter Friends Canlin Cosette Akajalia Oashai Latesha Fleck Hika Rocknue Rusla Gecki Kukua Ailria Plaji Affiliation Draehal was formerly one of The Guardians. She is now an ally of The Light Riders. Draehal was formerly the princess of The Bandia Pride until she left. Draehal is now a fighter in The Narjotic Pride. Draehal is co-owner of The Kingdom of Lajole. Power Draehal has the power of Glass. Her superpower is to turn the sky into glass, then shatter it, having glass shards rain down around the killer, while she turns into a glass lion. This is activated by the deaths of Mahiri, Isalo, Nebula, Isloae, Graisha, Plaji, Canlin, Cosette, Tazama, Ukaidi, Akajalia, Oashai, Fleck, Hika, Rocknue, Gecki, Rusla, Kukua, Ailria, Hufuer, Accara, Egra, or anyone else in the Kingdom of Lajole, secret territories, or Narjotic Lands. After her death, her power goes to Graisha.Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Guardians Category:Bandia Pride Category:Bandia Lands Category:Glass